Lo que tú quieres que sea
by xxxMavis Vermilionxxx
Summary: Gokudera se siente escoria cada vez que Haru habla, cada vez que describe su hombre perfecto y se da cuenta que no encaja en el papel… Hayato quisiera encajar en el papel por eso escucha atentamente y trata de cambiar.


Hola! bueno después de mucho tiempo de ausencia les traigo este one-shot que espero les guste… también para avisar que no me había aparecido porque estaba con muchos pendientes en la escuela pero ya que Salí de vacaciones (wiiii) estaré por aquí más seguido :D así que esperen actualizaciones…

.

.

.

"_**¿Para qué amar a quien no te ama?… Haru no entendía…  
>Gokudera tampoco"<strong>_

.

.

**Lo que tú quieres que sea.**

.

Gokudera está enamorado (aunque no lo admita) está enamorado hasta la medula y cada sentimiento le va revolviendo los intestinos como una tormenta en el centro del mar.

Esta enamorado de una mujer estúpida, una mujer muy estúpida a su parecer y al de muchos también. Una señorita muy linda de ojos soñadores, de una risita nerviosa que choca sus dedos índices cuando se avergüenza, que siempre lleva las mejillas sonrosadas y hace escándalos por todo colocando sus manos en la cintura reprochando por la desgracia en curso.

Ella también está enamorada… pero no de él…

Ni lo estará.

.

.

Haru Miura está enamorada de un chico muy especial, un chico muy lindo de apariencia infantil, de sentimientos frágiles, de una mirada que despide gran calidez, que le saca la vuelta a los vicios porque para él los vicios son malos y tener uno solo te puede carcomer el alma como le está pasando a él con su único vicio… (¿Su vicio? Kyoko Sasagawa)

.

Todos los días desde hace un mes son lo mismo…

"¡Tsuna-kun!" grita Haru con una sonrisa radiante en su rostro corriendo a toda prisa hacia el castaño que solo se dedica a observar ausente el como aquella joven de ojos miel se besa con un chico que ciertamente no es él, que no tiene nada que ver con el por qué su cabello es negro, es alto, de orbes azulados y él se siente tan poquita cosa que el corazón se le estruja y la garganta se le seca…

"H-Haru, buenos días" él le contesta mientras a ella se le va la vida en un suspiro ahogado porque se da cuenta de que ese chico tiene roto el corazón y que los fragmentos están apilados sobre sus manos esperando a que Kyoko venga a pegarlos con media palabra, con una sonrisa y con una miradita de aquellas que no hacen más que confundir al decimo Vongola.

"…" Gokudera no dice nada limitándose a exhalar el humo de su cigarrillo que le va pudriendo los pulmones como tiene podrido el corazón, se le pudrió con tantas sonrisitas de parte de Miura para Tsunayoshi…

Es que ninguno entiende…

No quisieron entender.

.

.

Gokudera se siente escoria cada vez que Haru habla, cada vez que describe su hombre perfecto y se da cuenta que no encaja en el papel… Hayato quisiera encajar en el papel por eso escucha atentamente y trata de cambiar.

"No cambies" le ha hecho el comentario Yamamoto pero hace oídos sordos y se marcha lejos blasfemando de quien sabe que tantas cosas con una sonrisa amarga.

Y es que Hayato no está mal, Hayato es bueno, es noble, es inteligente, Hayato es el hombre perfecto, a su manera. (Pero a la de Haru no)

Entonces Gokudera se da cuenta de que no es tan invisible porque las chicas botean a verle en la calle, porque en el bar todas tratan de flirtear con él y él es un estúpido ciego que no hace mas que recordar a una chica la cual no ha podido darse cuenta de que quien bien la quiere no es Tsuna, es un fumador medio alcohólico que daría la vida por ella (pero ella no quiere la vida de Hayato, quiere la de Tsuna.)

.

.

"Hola" una simple palabra que abre la noche en un bar de quinta donde Gokudera trata de morirse de una congestión alcohólica que le resulta mal pues no se ha muerto… al menos no literalmente porque ya se siente totalmente muerto en vida con Haru hablando de "Tsuna esto, Tsuna el otro…"

"Hola" contesta él porque la chica es bonita, con su cabello purpura cayendo gracioso sobre sus hombros desnudos, con sus ojos azules que tratan de descifrarlo inútilmente porque en realidad no hay nada que descifrar por que dejo de ser un hombre complejo el día que Haru lo vio por vez primera y resolvió el rompecabezas dentro de su alma que ahora se encuentra desecho y vuelto polvo en un rincón de su cabeza.

Entonces ella lo besa y él lo consiente por que sus labios son cálidos y lo hacen deshacerse del frio que le cala en los huesos… por que cuando ella lo toca se siente un poquito vivo y al tocar su pecho le gusta pensar que no esta tan vacio.

"¿Tienes novia?" pregunta ella porque lo siente dudar y eso le golpea el ego… también un poco la moral.

"Me gusta una chica" Él le sonríe y ella siente que quisiera llenarlo de algodón y guardarlo en un frasquito de formol, para poder conservarlo a su lado, para colocarlo junto a sus vestidos y su colección de sombreros de lolita.

"¿Tú no le gustas?" alza una ceja en seña de cuestionamiento aparente, porque la respuesta es clara.

"No…" responde desviando la mirada con media sonrisa de autocompasión inyectada. "Está enamorada de mi mejor amigo" y siente como su corazón cae hasta el suelo bajando despacio por su estomago por que duele y las pernas le tiemblan un poco.

"Que tonta…" ella le toma la barbilla y lo besa de nuevo tratando de abrir una puerta que permanece cerrada. "Mi nombre es Hitomi"

"Hayato…" Suspira él entre cada beso.

.

.

.

"Termine con el" suspira con fastidio Kyoko en la mesa de una cafetería siendo escuchada por sus mejores amigos.

"¿P-por qué?" Pregunta Haru angustiada, un poquito por el corazón de su amiga… otro poquito por el suyo (piensa que hará Tsuna)…

"…Me molestaba mucho el aroma a cigarrillo ¿sabes?" responde la chica haciendo círculos en la mesa con la mirada perdida a través del cristal, porque tal vez le duele o más bien porque se dio cuenta de que no era tan especial para que un chico dejara su vicio por su amor. (Pero no es amor si te piden cambiar… ¿no?)

"Que desagradable, a mí tampoco me gusta" la castaña hace un puchero y sorbe su malteada un tanto cabizbaja por que ya se dio cuenta del resplandor de los ojos de Sawada quien por dentro está celebrando la fiesta más grande de toda su vida.

"…" Gokudera no dice nada y siente una patada en el estomago que hace que quiera devolver porque un dolor muy agudo se hace presente y le duele respirar.

.

.

.

¿Para que amar a quien no te ama?, Gokudera no entendía el significado de esa pregunta, Haru tampoco… y Tsuna menos.

Cuando Tsunayoshi se canso de callar exploto haciendo una confesión forzada que Kyoko escucho atenta mientras jugueteaba con sus manos de manera nerviosa como si estuviera buscando una respuesta y no pudiera encontrarla.

"Te amo" y cuando al fin Tsuna lo dijo Kyoko sintió que algo le atravesaba el pecho pero sabía que no era amor (pero no lo demostró)…

"T-también te amo Tsu-kun" Le sonrió despacio porque asumió tontamente que podría enamorarse después.

.

De repente dejo de haber "¡Tsuna-kun!" y "buenos días Kyoko-chan" porque la castaña estaba muy ocupada limpiándose las lagrimas y maldiciendo en vano el nombre de aquellos dos hasta que se le secara la garganta de tanto gritar.

"Haru" le llamaba Hayato despacito sosteniéndola entre sus brazos tratando de calmarla y ella se aferraba tan fuerte que sus manos le dolían.

El acariciaba su cabello y besaba su frente tratando de no derrumbarse, ocultando de apoco que él también estaba lleno de lagrimas que amenazaban por brotar cuando la veía llorar por su mejor amigo… por eso Gokudera se esforzaba el doble sosteniéndola a ella y sosteniéndose a sí mismo para no colapsar del dolor.

.

.

"_crash" _se escucho cuando Hayato tomo su cajetilla de cigarrillos y la destrozo.

"¿quieres que se enamore de ti?" le pregunto Hitomi mientras jugueteaba con el vuelo de su falda y apretaba su sombrilla. "¿o quieres que se enamore de quien ella quiere que seas?"…

"Este soy yo" Él afirma. La ojiazul se guarda el comentario y siente como sus ojos se humedecen poquito queriendo sollozar.

"No es verdad" afirma recogiendo la cajetilla, sosteniéndola entre sus manos como si el alma de Hayato se tratara. "¿Por qué amas a quien no te ama?" Ella grita exaltada mientas su sombrilla se la llevaba el viento, revoloteando su cabellera purpura y ondeando su circle skirt. Hayato aun no comprende la pregunta, Hitomi siente que también su corazón se fue volando junto a la sombrilla y maldice al viento.

.

.

A veces las personas se cansan de querer a quien no se lo merece, tal vez eso le paso a Haru cuando decidió que ya era suficiente de estar llorando, cuando se dio cuenta de que Hayato ya no olía a tabaco y que tampoco salía al bar… cuando pensó que se tomaba la vida mas enserio y que probablemente ya había madurado.

"Gokudera-kun" le llamo con una sonrisa mientras paseaban por la avenida central.

"¿Qué pasa?" pregunto él un tanto intrigado.

"¿Sabes?… creo que le gustas a Haru" ella se sonroja, Hayato piensa que es adorable cuando habla en tercera persona y se pone roja como un foquito de navidad.

Haru se para de puntitas para besarlo y a él solo le viene el recuerdo de Hitomi sonriéndole…

.

¿Por qué amar a quien no te ama?... y Hayato va entendiendo el significado de esa pregunta.

.

.

No pasa mucho tiempo para que Kyoko se dé cuenta de que su verdadero amor era Maki y que lo dejo ir por la banal idea de creerse tan importante para pedirle cambiar. Porque al fin entendió que realmente lo amaba así con todo y sus vicios… con aroma a tabaco. Y que el también la amaba con todos sus defectos de niña mimada y se da cuenta que él nunca le pidió cambiar... entonces se siente podrida y tonta por no darse cuenta que lo perfecto es trivial, estúpido y aburrido. Desea regresar (pero ya no puede).

Cuando Tsuna se topa a Maki por los pasillos de la escuela este le sonríe de manera educada y se da cuenta de que su mirada esta vacía porque extraña a Kyoko… entonces Tsuna empieza a comprender aquella pregunta "¿Por qué amar a quien no te ama?"... porque Kyoko no amo lo suficiente a Maki… ni tampoco a Tsuna.

.

.

.

"Gokudera-kun ¿Cuándo le pedirás a Haru que sea tu novia?" la castaña hace un puchero

"…" Hayato se queda en silencio pensando que hacía unos meses hubiera dado todo por escuchar esas palabras… y se da cuenta que el no maduro cuando trato de cambiar para Haru, que no maduro cuando Haru se paró de puntitas sobre sus pies para poder besarlo… maduro cuando Hitomi lo beso en un bar, maduro cuando Hitomi recogió sus cigarrillos... y se da cuenta que él no quiere tomar la vida enserio, quiere tomarla como una broma en compañía de una gothic lolita que le mostro el paraíso y quiere volver ahí.

"¿Gokudera-kun?" Haru le llama y Hayato al fin entiende aquella pregunta _"¿por que amar a quien no te ama?"_

.

.

No se necesitan muchas explicaciones para decir que Kyoko dejo a Tsuna para buscar el perdón de Maki… Tampoco necesitaban ser genios para entender por qué Maki rechazo a una mujer que nunca comprendió que era amada y que los defectos eran lo de menos. Por eso Tsuna pudo entender que Maki comprendía en su totalidad aquella pregunta… pues no la perdono.

Tsuna lanzo un suspiro hondo, tan hondo que por un momento se quedo sin aire para después esbozar una sonrisa y comprender que el amor era de dos… que con una sola persona no es más que una pérdida de tiempo…

.

.

"¡Hayato!" grito Haru cubierta de lagrimas cuando el mencionado salió corriendo mientras le pedía perdón… y mientras se alejaba ella sentía como se le rompía el corazón poco a poquito culpándose internamente por haber sido tan imbécil, por nunca haberse dado cuenta de que Gokudera la amaba ("amaba" en tiempo pasado por que ya no)… y eso le duele… le duele haber sido tan ciega como para haber dejado ir a quien mas la ha amado en la vida… sus lagrimas le saben amargas y no dejan de brotar porque esta vez Hayato no vendrá a abrazarla con tanto amor ni a besar su frente diciendo que todo irá bien… entonces se da cuenta de todo lo que perdió y todo lo que dejo ir por haber amado a quien no la amaba… y al fin entiende aquella pregunta.

.

.

"Desde aquí las estrellas se ven hermosas" le llama el bajito porque realmente no sabía que decir y mejor comentario no se le ocurrió.

"Si" asintió despacio mientras exhalaba el humo de un cigarrillo maltratado, entonces Hayato siente que se va morir de amor porque se da cuenta de que la cajetilla que ella sostiene contra su pecho es la misma que el arrojo para tratar de ser el hombre que Haru esperaba y nunca se dio cuenta de que el siempre fue el hombre que Hitomi necesitaba…

"Perdón" le dice en tono de desesperación y un rastro de temor en su voz por que le da miedo perder lo mas autentico que ha pasado en su vida… "Yo.." trata de explicar pero ella lo silencia con una mano sobre sus labios.

"¿Quién eres?" le pregunta con una sonrisa e intenta descifrarlo como la primera vez que lo conoció.

"Soy yo" le responde quitándole el cigarrillo para dar una bocanada de humo "El cabron de siempre" él sonríe por que se da cuenta de que solo con ella puede ser el mismo… Se da cuenta de que con ella quiere ser el mismo…

.

Y por primera vez Gokudera no se siente escoria porque encaja perfecto en el papel, porque para Hitomi es perfecto así tal cual es…

_***Fin***_

.

.

.

.

¿Les gusto? ¿no? x3 **Dejen sus sensuales Reviews** que son los que me animan seguir trayéndoles historias… como siempre gracias por leer :D


End file.
